bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Mob of Angry Peasants
The Mob of Angry Peasants is a semi-famous IRC Chat hosted on the irc.adelais.net (formerly irc.bungie.org) server. It was created by Stosh and Chris547 and is home to a variety of interesting Bungie.net based characters. Although, many Bungie.net members look at them as a sect of trolls in the Bungie Community. The Foundations Many of MOAP's most long-standing members originally chatted on the now long-dead Soffish Hotline Chat, run by Stosh. When this service was taken down, migration took place, to the MOAP IRC room, created by Stosh and Chris547, and based on a B.net group and clan. While many "MOAPers" are not actual members of the B.net group or clan, one can be a MOAPer simply by frequenting the chat, as it is by far the most popular and interesting aspect of MOAP online related stuffs. Pronunciation Debate One of the longest raging debates in MOAP is "How do you pronounce the abbreviation 'MOAP'?". The two distinct sides to this are: "MOAP should rhyme with Soap" and those who believe that MOAP should be pronounced Mo-app. While Chris547, the leader and creator of the chat room, personally favours the latter, the majority with basic English sense and grammar rules logically choose the former. MOAP Memes MOAP has been known to have a variety of it's own Memes that may at first seem odd to outsiders. These are usually based on events that have happened within the chat, such as the Ass Cancer scam of 2007, or the "C) Honk your horn!" rant of 2008. The list of MOAP memes is ever changing and frequently makes little to no sense. MOAP Controversy MOAP has been subject of some mild controversy on B.net, with many forum cops taking an avid harsh stance against their easy going nature and tendency to laugh at things considered to be bothersome on B.net. Largely, much of MOAP no longer frequents B.net, but opinions remain strong among the MOAP population about certain individuals on the site, such as those who would be the type to create a Wiki article on themselves in a most egotistical fashion. In the face of all accusations and arguments, The Mob of Angry Peasants has remained largely apathetic. MOAP Achievements While the list of Bungie-related achievements among invididual members of MOAP is ranged and varied, as a group, the most significant achievement was discovering hidden Halo 3 icons in the Bungie.net site, pre-release, essentially confirming the flamethrower before it was ever announced or revealed to the press. MOAP Theme Tune While various songs have taken MOAP's favour as potential theme songs (Most notably "What is Love" by Haddaway) the official MOAP theme tune is sung by Newnab and is currently not available anywhere on the internet. It was removed from Putfile for pornographic lyrics. Here are those lyrics: "It's the Em, Oh, Eh Pee! That is our room, on the IRC! We talk, about Wiener! It is the best place you've ever seen-YEAH!" The only MOAP sung ditty remaining on the internet is the short melody known as "Super Chris", performed by Chris 547. It has simple lyrics, consisting only of the line: "Super Chris, Super Chris, covers bad guys in his piss." MOAP Key Members Despite being critiqued as a collection of trolls or bitter B.net veterans, MOAP remains to this day a popular hang out for a variety of famous or popular Bungie.net members, including many Forum Ninjas and Ex-Forum Ninjas. Among the most well known MOAPers are: Chris547, Gods Prophet, The Great Pretender, GameJunkieJim, Impurity, Captain K Mart, Elmicker, and Newnab, and GreenChief. MOAP Quotes A Selection of MOAP Quotes can be found here MOAP Milestones Milestones that got the mob where they hang out now: November 20, 2003: Soffish Chat is created. April 4, 2004: Soffish Chat is succeeded by Soffish Hotline chat. July 23, 2004: Soffish Hotline chat is taken offline. September 4, 2004: Soffish Hotline returns. September 27, 2004: Soffish Hotline moves to #cfounders on irc.subnova.com. July 19, 2005: #cfounders moves to #moap on irc.bungie.org